


Carry on my Wayward Son

by JustARobin05



Series: My Trans!Molly (Malachi) Universe! [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: (only referenced) - Freeform, Anyone aside from Molly and Giovanni are only mentioned, Depression, I am low-key sick of writing 'Mom' at this point, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Me: (crys in british spellings), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Giovanni Potage, Transgender Molly Blyndeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Giovanni drives Molly home from school, although that's not where they end up. After a little persuasion, Molly is going to Giovanni's (his mothers) house.They talk about why Molly has been so distant and somewhere along the way, Molly realises that she... well, he, is a trans man.//Title from the song: Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas\\
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Series: My Trans!Molly (Malachi) Universe! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685272
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Carry on my Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, a few things to go over here. 
> 
> !!This is important, please read!!  
> 1} This is set two years after cannon. "Molly" is four-teen, Giovanni is 21, so-on and so-forth.  
> 2} I know (now) that Jello said Giovanni has two mums, in this Giovanni's mum was single for a while and then she found love in Debbie (yes, the one with the "Little Problem".)
> 
> !!Trigger Warnings!!: Talk of depression and possible self-harm. I will add that no one has self-harmed in this stories cannon, just that people have thought of it, there is also no description of said thoughts.

Molly was being driven home from school.

It wasn’t something that normally happened but when she told Giovanni that her father didn’t drive her, that she had to walk to and from school every day (she didn’t want to waste money by going on a bus), he’d told her that she was being driven by him. She was grateful, the walk was a long one and by the time she got back to the shop her legs would be practically dead.

Giovanni pulled to a stop and sighed. “You sure you wanna go back to work, Bear-Trap?” over the two years that Molly knew the man, he never dropped the nickname. It made her happy in a sense. “You could always come by mine, my mom wouldn’t mind,”

“Uh…” she looked to the shop window. Her sister was walking out of the shop, ignoring the parked car that Molly was in and walking with her phone in hand. In all honestly… “No, I don't wanna work but… I don’t know,”

“Molly, your dad can deal with one day of you not working, you know that, right?” Of course she did. That didn’t mean that she liked it. Part of Molly wanted to be needed, the other wanted a break.

“Yeah…” she sighed. Then, she shook her head and levelled her gaze with Giovanni’s. “I’m a bad guy now! I can skip work!”

“That’s the spirit Bear-Trap! Let’s go!” He put the car into drive and once again they were off, to go to Giovanni’s mom’s house.

After a beat of silence Molly couldn’t help but ask: “Hey, Gio, why don’t you have your own house?”

Giovanni laughed slightly, “Are you kidding? You do not know how much houses cost. Me and my minions have an idea, though. Gonna share a house- I mean, there might not be enough rooms but no one really cares about that. As long as we can sleep, plus, Spike needs to get out of the house soon,”

“Why?”

“Uh…” Giovanni sighed, “It’s not my place to tell, you can ask her at some point,”

“Oh, okay,” Molly nodded. Over the years she’d gotten quite close with the other boys, especially since she was one of them herself. After she’d opened up to them a bit about her home life a lot of them had offered to work at the toy shop for free, although Molly couldn’t do that to them. Retail was… not fun. “Is she going to be okay?”

“… We don’t really know,” Gio’ sighed, “But, we’re figuring it out! She might be at mine when we get there, some of her stuff is, so yeah,” he flexed his hands against the car wheel, “I hope, we hope,”

“… I’m sorry,”

“Why? Bear-Trap you have nothing to be sorry for,”

“Just… I haven't been very sociable,” she sighed, “A lots been going on…”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe, when we get to yours,”

“Okay,” the man sighed. Molly watched as the wind shield wipers swept across the window. She hadn’t noticed when it had started raining.

When they got to Margaret's (Giovanni’s mom’s) house, Molly did note that there were a few boxes in the living room, along with a bed set up on the sofa. “Is that Spikes stuff?”

“Hm? Oh, no, that’s Debbie's,”

“… Who?”

“Oh! Right!” Giovanni smiled, “Debbie’s my mom’s girlfriend,”

“You’re mom’s gay?” Giovanni stopped for a moment, before huffing out a laugh.

“I don’t actually know! I think that’s the first time I heard that as a genuine question,”

If Molly were in the mood she would’ve laughed. “Huh…”.

The man’s smile dropped. “You wanna get to my room? I finally set up my PS4, we can play a game on there if you want,”

“What games do you have?”

“Uh… I have the Sims4,” Molly could feel her face light up.

“Base game or…?”

“I have the game packs too! Debbie got them for me a while a go,” Molly gasped.

“All of them?”

“Yeah!”

“Woah! I can- I can make a _cat_!” They started walking up the stairs.

When they were just outside of Giovanni’s room they heard a yell. “Giovanni! Are you home!?”

“Yeah, mom!”

“Who’s with you!? I heard another person!”

“It’s just Molly mom!”

“Oh! Tell her that she should come by more!”

“I can hear you Miss Potage!”

“My point still stands!” the woman yelled, “Okay I’m done! You kids go play or whatever!”

“Okay!” Giovanni and Molly yelled in unison. The last time they tried to argue that they weren’t kids, Margaret simply wouldn’t let down. It was an hour-long argument that Giovanni was the most active in and when he got bored of it, it dropped dead.

When they got into Giovanni’s room there were also boxes in there. “Is this Spikes stuff?”

“A-huh!” Gio’ said, sitting down on a bean back that was facing the wall in front of his bed. It was no longer a race-car bed, although there were flames painted on it, “Got it right this time, Bear-Trap,”

Molly let out what was supposed to be a huff of laughter at that, although it just sounded like a huff. She sat down next to Gio’, who gave her the controller and a worried look. “You sure you’re okay?”

“… No,” she answered quietly, flicking through the games. She wasn’t used to the controls so it took a second to get a hang of it.

“You wanna talk about it now?” There was a beat of silence, “Molly?” he sounded so genuine. Molly wasn’t used to genuine, not now-a-days. Also, why did it feel so… bad being called Molly? It was her name!

“Uh- yeah… I guess,” she, although the word ‘she’ felt bad too, she sighed. “I don’t really know… where to start,”

“Well… okay, why haven't you talked to anyone recently?” Right, that was the easy one at the moment, “I mean, you haven't even spoken in the either of the group chats,”.

The group chats that he was referencing were ones where she was most active, also the only ones that she had with Giovanni. One of them had Sylvie, Mera and Indus in it, while the other had the Ex-Banzai Blasters in.

“I- I just… haven't really felt like talking, I guess,” she bit her lip, “I’ve been really tired lately, an-and it’s hard to get out of bed, I-I… I’ve been feeling really empty?” tears started rolling down her cheeks, “I don’t know if that makes sense, but-” Giovanni wrapped his arms around her.

“Can I talk for a moment?” She nodded into his chest, shifting closer to him and wrapping her arms around him in return, “I’m pretty sure those are signs of depression, okay? You should really talk to Sylvie,” Molly nodded again. She knew she should and she wanted to but still… she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “I’m sorry to ask but… have you hurt yourself?”

“What?” her voice was muffled, and too high pitched, “No,”

“Have you thought of it?” silence. “Bear-Trap?” His voice was timid, he needed an answer.

“Y-yeah,” she sobbed, she’d been silently crying this whole time but only then did she made a noise, “I-I-”

“There’s no reason to explain, okay?” Molly was thankful for that, “Just… if you ever feel like that, message me, okay? You don’t need to say anything other than ‘hello’ and I’ll talk to you,”

“O-okay,” Molly said, sniffling.

They sat like that for a moment. Molly didn’t want to be out of Giovanni’s embrace, also she didn’t want him to see her crying face; She knew it wasn’t pretty.

After her tears had dried up a little bit she pushed herself away. “That’s not really… all,” Giovanni looked concerned at her words.

“What do you mean?”

“I just… I really don’t feel comfortable with my body,” she looked down to her body. Or more her… boobs. Yeah, they existed. She didn’t want them to, she hadn’t wanted them since they started growing two years ago. “I just… it doesn’t feel right, it doesn’t feel like me,”

“Uh…” Gio’ shifted a little in his seat. Molly was ready for him to say that he didn’t understand or that he couldn’t help, but that wasn’t what he said. “I don’t know if this is what it is, so don’t take my word for it, but… have you ever heard of being trans?”

“…No? What’s that?”

“It’s where you don’t feel like the gender you were born with. Like, let's say you were born as a girl, which you were, but you felt like a boy, or neither a boy or a girl. That’d be trans,” Molly’s eyes widened.

She looked down to her body once again.

“You can feel like a boy?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was like,”

“Huh?” she looked back to Giovanni, “What do you mean?”

“I’m transgender myself,” he smiled, it was almost uneasy, as if Molly wouldn't like that, “I was born a girl but I’m… I didn’t agree with that. I’m a boy.”

“Yeah,” Molly said, sense of wonder to her (… his?) words. “People can do that? Just… be a boy?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Gio’ sighed, “There’s like… a butt-load of other things though, I mean, you don’t need it to be transgender, but a lot of people have gender dysphoria, I have, it’s not easy,”

“...What is that?”

“Huh- oh, yeah, uh… it’s like… your body feels wrong because it’s too feminine? Or your voice is too high? I used to have a major problem with my… uh…” he gestured around his chest, “Then I got a binder, my mom said that I could get top surgery soon. Debbie has a pretty high-paying job and we’ve all been saving up with it-”

“Top surgery? What’s a binder?” she- he, he, sounded a little too excited. Giovanni smiled at… him.

“A binder kinda… just makes your chest flat but it’s not really the best for your ribs, and top surgery means that you get your…” the other man cringed, “Boobs cut off,”.

There was silence again.

“I think I might be a boy,” Molly finally said, although his name wasn’t Molly. It couldn’t be. He never liked it anyway.

“You sure?”

“A-huh,” he nodded in response, “I think this is the one thing I’ve been really sure about in a while,”

“Okay… okay! Giovanni smiled at him, “Do you want to get your hair cut? We can schedule an appointment- oh, I’ll pay for you to get a binder if you want one, but only wear it for maximum of eight hours. I know that some places say up to twelve, but I don’t want you to risk it,”

“Safety first,” the boy nodded along.

“Any name ideas? Because I don’t think you’d like to keep ‘Molly’,”

“I-I don’t,” he shrugged, “I don’t really have any ideas,”

“Well, we can think it over, okay?” Giovanni said, putting his hand on his minions shoulder, “Who are you okay with coming out to?”

“Uh… well, anyone, I guess. I mean, not my dad or sister but anyone else is okay,”

“Okay, so, how do you want to play this? I can message one group chat and you the other? If that is how you want to do it, of course,”

“No- no, I like that idea,” he got his phone out of his pocket. The pocket it was housed in one on his bear hoodie- he was growing out of it, sadly. “Molly” (that wasn’t his name, but there really wasn’t another word for him yet) wished that his mother was there to make him a new one.

His eyes met Giovanni’s when he saw a message pop up on his screen reading ‘Listen up boys!’ in the ‘Giovanni Deserves the World’ chat. It was Crusher’s turn to name it this week, no one had any objections. Giovanni continued typing, and soon another message was on his screen.

‘Bear-Trap is no longer a girl! I and him talked just now, and he has decided that he is a trans man!’

That message was met with many positive reply, mainly ‘Okay!’s and ‘Awesome!’s. Only one of them, which was Spike, asked what his new name was. Giovanni replied with ‘We’re figuring it out as we speak!’.

“Do you want to tell Sylvie, Mera and Indus, or do you want to find a name first?”

“Uh… name, yeah, I don’t want to confuse them that much,”

“So you don’t mind confusing the boys?”

“Nah, it’s funny when they’re confused,” Giovanni laughed, so did “Molly”.

When it came to choosing his name, it was… pretty hard. At first they went over boy names that “Molly” might like but none of them felt right. Then, Giovanni suggested that they looked online. The other boy asked why, and Gio’ replied that there were plenty of “Baby Name” websites. That there were. So. Many. Despite that, finding his new name online was easy. It was on the first site they looked at.

“So, you sure?”

“A-huh,” he nodded to the man, “I’m gonna tell the others now,”

“Okay,”

He started typing.

‘Hey! So. This might be a little weird but uh, I’m trans. I go by he/him and my name is Malachi.’

Malachi nearly cried at the responses. Happy tears. These were the people that he was worried about the most when it came to this. He didn’t know how Sylvie, Mera or Indus felt about it. They could’ve thought that it was strange, or wrong, or that Malachi was just stupid.

But they didn’t.

Instead, Mera said: ‘Cool! Awesome name btw’ while Indus sent a few emojis (he’d learnt what they were recently, it was horrendous) that showed he was happy about it. Sylvie wrote: ‘Okay. If you need anything for a transition you can ask me, I honestly don’t know what to do with all the extra money since my promotion.’. They then told the ‘Giovanni Deserves the Word’ chat his name. Everyone loved it.

“You wanna tell my mom?” Giovanni said, a sense of mischief to his voice.

“You do it, it’s funny when you yell,”

“Okay, Bear-Trap,” he said, hushed. Then: “HEY MOM!”

“WHAT IS IT GIOVANNI!?”

“MOLLY’S TRANS! HIS NAME IN MALACHI NOW!”

“OKAY! MALACHI, COME BY MORE!” Giovanni gave him a look.

Malachi rolled his eyes, “I’LL TRY MISS POTAGE!”

“CALL ME MARGARET!”

“OKAY!” and that’s where the conversation ended.

Giovanni gestured to the Play Station, “So, you wanted to make a cat?”.


End file.
